Second Year: The Philosopher's Stone
Chapter 1: At the Weasleys Everyone arrived at a big house. "We arrived" said Ron, parking the car in the garage and got out. "There's a car!" George said "I bet the kids don't let you sleep". The next morning, Molly woke up all kids and said Dad's home! Everyone went down. They had breakfast and talked about how it was hard for Ginny since it was her first year. Later, Molly said Go to Diagon Alley! said, while going to a Chimney. Ty don't know how to use flu dust. Ron said. Flu dust is a magical dust that you drop, say where to go, disappear and reappear there! Molly said. Chapter 2: At Diagon Alley Ty appeared in a store. He kept walking. Ty gulped. They got out and went to Gringotts. What we do in Gringotts? Ty said. That's bad. But how are we going to find my money here? Tyler said, while entering Vault 713 You think your dad leaved you poor? Hagrid said, revealing Galleons, Knicles and Knuts. Oh! Ty said, getting some Galleons. To Vault 713! Hagrid said to The Goblin that took them to Vault 712. It's a secret mission. Hagrid said, giving him a letter that Ty managed to read and said Dumbledore! Ty thought: What is it? They got to the vault, Hagrid opened it, and pulled a small little packet. Don't tell anyone about this he said. Ok. Ty said. They walked out with Ty thinking what was it. Chapter 3 After they bought everything, It was time to go, so they passed to the platform and got on the Express. When they went, the ceremony started, with everyone receiving mail. Oh, Look what grandma sent me! Said Neville I know about those! You hold it and when it is red, you forgot something. Said Hermione. Our new teachers! Snape as Potions Professor! And Quirrell as defence against the dark arts teacher! Everyone Clapped. Later Ty seen Quirrell and said Hi, nice seeing you! Ty said. When Quirrell saw Ty tried to touch him, He backed and said Nice seeing you. Ty thought for an unknown reason he didn't want to touch him. A Day later, everyone woke up early for Flying class, when they were ready to go, Ron said: Neville, don't forget your rememberer! Neville grabbed it and said Thanks, Ron! They headed out. They got to the yard and they saw 26 brooms on the floor when Hooch entered Good morning! The students said Good morning. Welcome to the first Flying Class. You see the brooms? Each one of you stand next to one Madame Hooch said. Everyone standed next to a broom. Ok, now lift your broom and mount it. But DON'T fly She said. When Neville got up, he started flying and went up! Everyone gasped. Hooch said Stay here, you not want to be expulsed! I'll take Mr. Longbottom to nursery. They leaved. When they were gone, Draco grabbed Neville's Rememberer (he dropped it while flying). Leave it there! Malfoy stepped in his broom and started flying. Oh, Yeah! Well come and get it! he said, and launched it in the air. Ty got in his broom and flied as fast as he could. When he was flying he passed by the office window, McGonagall saw him and got down. When Ty finally returned, Ty followed her. Chapter 4: Quidditch Ty followed McGonagall, until they arrived to the class May I speak to Oliver? Please? McGonagall said. "Go" Quirrell said. What's wrong? Oliver asked Here he is, your new seeker! McGonagall said. Great! I'll meet you. Oliver said to Ty. Ok. Ty said, without knowing what was going on. Then, Ty went with Oliver to the field. Oliver had a chest, and opened it. See. Each field has three rings on each side. The main objective is to score goals, with this ball. The Gurkos are witched by both teams to prevent the other team score a goal. You getting it? he asked Oh, Kinda Ty said. So, the Snitch is the ONLY thing YOU have to worry about. The Weasleys block in charge of a goal." "Easy!" said. Chapter 5: The last events "This is the mirror, which shows the desire. But I tell you, if you visit it tomorrow, it won't be here, since it'll have a new place. But now you must go to sleep." They headed to their room. The 5 birds thought it was time to go to the stone and destroy it. "I think we must go now" Tyler said. "Who's coming?" He asked. They said they were going. They got out of the room. ''So going out? Neville asked "This is none of your business." Ron said. "I don't let you out! I have to confront you!" Neville said. Neville, I'm sure you'll forgive me for this! Hermione said. Go! Daniel said. They went out and entered. "How to pass?" Ron said in panic. They cast spells, but none worked. "Now what?" Ryan asked. Ty saw a banjo. "Maybe if we play, he falls asleep." Ty said. You're right! Daniel said I get it! Hermione summoned the Banjo "I guess no difference" Ron said, grabbing it. He played good. They headed to the next door. "There's The Dark Snare! Everyone hold up wands!" Hermione said and they all held up their wands Now Say LUMOS SOLEM! Shouted. LUMOS SOLEM! They said. They were in a room full of keys. Now what? Ty said. I guess wes the seeker, your job is just to catch it. If you catch it, we win. Got it? Oliver said "Yes." Ty replied "Let me explain you the players, ok? The Seeker is you. I block the can get the correct key'' Daniel said. Look, there's a broom Ryan said. Ryan, think you can fly and get the correct key? Ron asked Yeah. but which is it? He asked. Tyler looked at the sky. There that one, It's the one with the broken wing, because someone grabbed it Ty told Ryan. Here we go! Ryan grabbed the key, broke the other wing, threw it and got down. They unlocked the door. There was Quirrell. Uh! He said "QUIRRELL!" Ron said. Quirrell turned around. Go! Ty shouted Be careful! said. Let me out! the Voice said. "Let Me Out!" the Voice said. Quirrell taked his Turban off. He casted a spell. "Leave him alone!" Ty said. Ty seen himself in the mirror. Birdemort was interrupted with Dumbledore entering. Everyone pointed at the stone, said "REDUCTO!", destroyed the stone, Dumbledore pointed at Birdemort, shouting "DERO!".